iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Stacey And E Productions
Summary: Our iPod Shuffle Challenge. Include Nitchie, Smitchie, Natilyn, Sanessa, Borola, and random things. Features Cher, The Cheetah Girls, The Pussycat Dolls, and Colbie Calliot.


**A/N: Well, APPARENTLY we were tagged without us knowing. DAMN IT! It's also rather embarassing, since this is when we FINALLY decide to do it. However, since we don't own an iPod, we're using our Yahoo! radio. Thanks a lot. What we write depends on what we're feeling, so don't be too hissy if it doesn't come out good. We'll mention who we tagged at the end. Alright, on with our Camp Rock challenge.**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Camp Rock or any of the songs used. You obviously knew that, but we just had to point it out. There may be some crack parings in here for our amusment._**

Girl Power - Cheetah Girls (Tess, Catilyn, and Mitchie)

Tess was the optimum of girl power. So was Catilyn and Mitchie. They all were different.

They gave their best always. They didn't need anyone to validate them. Of course not. However, they did have boyfriends. These girls were friends.

Sure, Tess could be annoying. But Catilyn and Mitchie were able to keep her in line, no matter what happened. They were always there for each other. They knew they were stars.

They never gave up. And that's what friends where for, right? They knew who they were. They would never get down, they always held their ground. They stayed true to themselves.

Following their hearts, they knew what they were destined for. And that was stardom. No one could tell them otherwise. They had what no one else had at the camp. Experince and girl power.

Buttons - Pussycat Dolls (Nitchie)

Mitchie was frustered with Nate. He didn't want to go further than making out, and this annoyed her a lot. She wanted him, and she liked it when they got down. He always left her begging for more.

She heard him say a lot of things about what he could do, but he didn't seem to be walking the walk. Mitchie was through with it. She decided that she was going to have him walk the walk.

She got out the big guns, lacey underwear and everything. When he got home, his jaw dropped at what she was wearing. She whispered to him, "This could be yours..."

In a very sueductive way. She needed him to prove he could walk the walk. And soon, he was proving it to her. In every way he had told her. Finally, he had done what he said he would.

And that pleased Mitchie a lot. Finally, she got what she wanted. And it left Nate _very_ happy. It suprised her that he actually could do the things he said he could. But then again, maybe just because he talked a lot of talk, doesn't mean he wouldn't be able to live up to it. Which was good for him.

She was close to dumping him for not living up to his promises.

Emotional Fire - Cher (Smitchie)

Mitchie couldn't wait to see him. Who was him? Shane Gray. She would trade her life for him. She loved him.

She had an emotional fire burning for him. And everytime he touched her, she burned with desire for him. Not only that, he was extremly good looking. Who could resist that?

She couldn't leave him. It would take forever for her to put out the fire. She had a fever for him, and not a physical kind. An emotional kind. She felt like she couldn't stop herself.

She had very little patientice. When he nearly left her, she felt her heart break into two. He had heard about her lies, and that hurt her a lot. She loved him too much to do that again.

She felt stupid for falling for him. She tried holding on to her sanity, but she couldn't. He held a certain power. He was a drug. And she burned with desire for him everytime he walked in. She couldn't help feel like a stupid fan girl.

She didn't know how he couldn't notice the power he had over her. Was he an idiot? Sure, some people DID say he can be a bit of an idiot. But she didn't think that much. Of course he knew.

She loved him with a burning passion.

Just Let Me Cry - Ashlee Simpson (Tess)

Tess rarely ever lose control of her emotions. Tess felt at loss when she saw her mom ignore her performance. She always felt hurt with her mother.

She hated excuses from her. She wanted her out of her life sometimes. TJ tried to help her daughter, and sure, Tess loved her mother. However, she didn't understand her own daughter. That she wanted her attention.

She needed her to hold her tight sometimes. It happens all the time with her breakdowns. Tess wanted her mother to help her. But she came to a conclusion. She's just having a bad day. TJ just needs to let her cry.

She'll cry if she wants to, no matter how annoying it can be. It showed too much emotions. She broke down too often, but rarely in front of that many people. She didn't want it to happen. None of Connect Three helped her. Her friends didn't help her. Not even her mother.

She decided they helped her by letting her cry.

Rush - Aly & AJ (Natilyn)

Catilyn was feeling a rush of emotions whenever she was near Nate. She couldn't explain it. She felt it so much, rushing through her hair, rushing through her head.

And she decided that she wouldn't let anyone tell her who she was. She was going into the rush now, even though she didn't know what she was doing. She didn't even have to know. He swept her off her feet.

She couldn't believe he did it just then. It was rushing through her, and she felt it in an explosion of colors. She loved being in the rush. And it wasn't just another crush. It took her to a beautiful place.

And she loved the colors of it. Her system felt like it was over loading, but it didn't matter, because the rush of feelings made her light headed. Like when Nate kissed her. It made her squeal inside, like some obsessed fan. People told her it wouldn't last.

But she didn't want to listen to anyone. She liked the feeling of the rush. And she wanted to let it last as long as possible. It felt good, and she liked where she was.

The colors swirled together and made her very happy with where she was.

You Got Me - One Block Radius (Saness)

Sandor's life was different then Tess's glamorous life. But he was more then willing to show her that he was willing to do anything for her. He would take a bullet for her.

Tess often told him, "People wouldn't like the fact that TJ Tyler's daughter is dating someone who isn't all that special. I'm scared that people will hurt us, Sanny."

She was the only one allowed to call him Sanny. If anyone else did, he would have a bitch fit. Sandor always told her that, "I don't care what people say. You've got me. I'd do anything for you."

She would often counter that she wasn't the kind of girl that people found in the gehetto. She wasn't black, and she wasn't even white trash. She wasn't the girl that people would see there. Sandor told her that he would protect her from there.

And often, it calmed her. And other times, it frightened her. But she knew everything will be alright. Sandor was there for her. And he'll always be there for her, making it alright.

He was no Shane. But he was better. He knew that she needed love to feel great.

Over - Lindsay Lohan (Smitchie/Nitchie)

Shane yelled at Mitchie to leave. Mitchie was crying, telling him, "Take this last chance for redemtion, because I can always find someone better! I can't live without you, I can't breath without you! You always are telling me it's over, and taking it back! Honestly, tell me that it's over!"

Shane couldn't. He said, "I don't know what I want!"

Mitchie yelled, "Fine! I'm taking my love and leaving! I don't like being stringed along! The more I try to feel for you, the less I feel whole! I've wasted too much time trying to find a reason for goodbye! It's over for good!"

Soon, she found herself on Nate's doorstep. Nate opened it and said, "Look, if it's about Shane, just go make up with him again. I'm sick of being the side chooser!"

Mitchie said, "It's now completly over. He's been stringing me along too long. I love you, and I've been an idiot. Shane was mad because he heard you loved me and assumed the worst. And I realize Shane wasn't the one. You were."

Nate was shocked, but happy, and said, "Honestly tell me it's really over with him."

Mitchie said, "As long as you tell me that it's not over between us."

Miracles Happen - Myra (Borola)

Boron showed Lola something that she never thought would be true. She now can't imagine her life without him around. She loved the fact he made her feel like she had wings.

And she knew now that fate is not blind. Boron loved her as much as she did. She didn't want this to end, and neither did Boron. They didn't want anything to bring them down.

And Lola was shown she didn't need wings to help her fly. She just needed love to help her feel like she was off the ground. That taking a chance on them was right. All things fell into place when they believed. There was no question. The missing piece was Boron. Boron loved her and she loved him. He had what it took to be her guy.

And someone was a guardian angel for them. After all, she didn't know how she got such a great guy. Nothing could bring her down, or take what they had away from them. Faith wasn't blind, faith brought them together, after all. They nearly had given up on love.

Dreams do come to life. Sure, they started out as friends. But it ended up blossoming into more, and Boron and Lola loved it. She didn't know that when she believed, a miracle would happen. Her friend that she was in love with would admit he loved her. And Lola loved it.

Faith really did work in wierd ways. And flying was easy when there was love. And miracles are tiny when it comes to real life miracles. She believed in love, or what she knew was the power, again. Thanks to Boron's faith in it.

Fabulous - Sharpay & Ryan (Tess)

Tess was fabulous. The whole world went according to her. Everything had to be absloutely fabulous. And everything needed to be perfect. But the one thing that wasn't perfect in her life.

The fact that her mother routinly ignored her. And whenever she paid attention, it was for only seconds. She rarely heard about Tess's love life, in which she realized that Shane wasn't the one. As far as TJ Tyler knew, her daughter was with Shane Gray.

Not that TJ cared. She didn't even know that her daughter's boyfriend was Sandor, and gave her inspiration. Sure, she had fabulous fashions, bling, and parties. There was nothing to discuss on that.

It didn't matter. It wasn't fabulous on how TJ Tyler could care less for her daughter. TJ only had her for publicty. Tess was closer to her nanny. And she knew that Sandor was fabulous.

He had fabulous eyes, fabulous hair, and a fabulous smile. It was absloutely fabulous to her. Her mother was NOT.

Bubbly - Colbie Calliot (Nitchie)

Mitchie's been awake for awhile now. Everytime she saw Nate, she got a tingly feeling, and she knew one thing. Everytime she saw him, it started in her toes, and it made her crinkle her nose.

Rain was pouring on her window pane, and under the blakents with Nate, she felt dry and warm. She wasn't thinking too straight when she kissed him softly. He made her feel a certain way.

She always knew that he made her smile, and Nate loved her. Mitchie liked the feeling of it. It always started in her toes, and spread through her soul and made for feel good. When she fell asleep, he tucked her in like a child. In his strong arms, a warm feeling always was in her sould.

It felt good. Wherever they went, she liked the feeling of having Nate near her. He gave her a bubbly feeling.

**_Elisha's A/N: Amazing, huh? Review! We tag:_**

**_at.the.drop.of.a.hat  
0o SillyLily o0  
DevilPup  
PAMMYBAYBEE  
have-a-cookie_**

**_and_**

**_pyroln-776_**

**_YOU BETTER DO THIS! We did this! Also, REVIEW! Or I'll spork your eyes out._**


End file.
